iCe and sn0e
by tHe dEAtHsCytHe liVes
Summary: NAruto & Sasuke find a boy who has hyuga and uchiha blood thus both there bloodline abilities. he is being tricked by itachi into believing that naruto and sasuke are enimies. plz


Naruto: iCe and sn0e

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto…

Summary: SasuOC Naruto and the gang have visited the village hidden in the clouds on a B ranked mission. But when they get there Naruto and Sasuke find one huge adventure on a mission they thought would be very boring. They find a boy, who is no older than Naruto or Sasuke, the boy claims to be of Uchiha & Hyuga blood.The boy is with Itachi and hasbeen fooledintobelieving thatItachi is his friend.

Chapter1—my name is Shadoe Uchiha

"Look out Sasuke… I'm going to win, ha-ha, you'd better hurry" shouted Naruto while running up a tree in the middle of a forest parallel to Sasuke' tree. "Ugh" growled Sasuke as he began to increase his already unreal speed.

"Oh, no you don't" thought Naruto as he too started to run faster.

Naruto was almost ahead of Sasuke when he suddenly collapsed from exhaustion, thus losing chakra control and plummeting towards the ground. "Naruto" screamed Sasuke!

Sasuke finally stopped and began to run downwards after about 5 seconds of skidding up the tree.

"Gosh Naruto, as if I don't already have enough training with these damn trees without having to save your ass all the time"

Sasuke finally caught up to Naruto, he then pushed of the tree propelling himself into the air and caught Naruto.

"Damn it now what, I really need to start planning these rescue missions out more" said Sasuke as he and Naruto were soaring into the ground.

Sasuke without thinking quickly shifted positions in mid-air so that he would now impact first then Naruto so that maybe Naruto might have a chance of life. Sasuke and Naruto were just about to hit the ground as Sasuke blacked-out.

"Ugh" gasped Naruto as he then awoke in side of a house wrapped in a blanket and in different clothing, Wha-wha-whats going on, where am I.

Naruto then turned to his right and saw that Sasuke was lying a few feet away from him, also under a blanket. "_Hey, he isn't wearing his blue shirt that he always seems to wear, and where did those bandagers around his head come from" _thought Naruto he got up and crawled over to the sleeping Sasuke.

"Pss…pss, hey Sasuke are you dead" whispered Naruto as he slightly shook him back and forth.

"Ugh...maybe you shouldn't do that, I'd imagine he's in a lot of pain" said a gentle voice approaching from the hallway.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and reached into his back pocket for one of his kunai knifes, but remembered that he did not have on his jumper.

"Ugh…who are you, what did you do to Sasuke"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken…I have done nothing to our friend" said the stranger as he entered the room, the person had long white hair and reddish eyes and was dressed in a white kimono, I found you both passed out on the ground in the middle of the Woodland Forest and you were pretty banged up so I brought you to my home and cleaned you up.

"Uh" Naruto tried to remember what happened but could only remember up to the point where he was gaining on Sasuke.

"Uh…I am very sorry to accuse you of some I…I thought that"

"Please think nothing of it, I am glad to help" the person smiled and then went into the kitchen and began to prepare a dinner.

"_Wow, she's so beautiful, I never seen anyone so pretty. She's even prettier than Sakura!" _thought Naruto who was still sitting on his legs.

"Oh here" the person reached out and handed Naruto a jar of greenish cream, It's a special remedy that my older brother taught me for relieving pain, you should spread some on your friends wounds"

"Uhhhhhhhh"

"Is there a problem" asked the person?

"Uh…maybe you should do it; I wouldn't really feel comfortable doing something like that" said Naruto as he was stuttering a bet and trying not to look the person in the eye.

"He-he-he, your funny uh, would you mind telling me your name"

"Oh, uh I'm Naruto Uzimaki, believe it, and my friend is Sasuke uhh, I forget his last name, ha-ha"

"Ok, Mr. Naruto, I am Shadoe Uchiha, please to meet you"

"Uh…Sha-doe, that kind of sounds like a boy's name"

"He-he, well it should, seeing as how I'm a boy"

"**_WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT, YOU'RE A BOYYYYYYYYYY"_** thought Naruto but really only said "Oh, of course"

"So how about I apply your friends medicine and you can prepare the table, ok"

"Sure!"

Shadoe then walked over to Sasuke and kneeled down. He then lifted Sasuke' head onto his lap and opened the jar of cream. While he was applying the medicine he began to hum a tune.

"Oh My Gosh, I could have swore he was a she, he's so pretty" whispered Naruto while he placed three plates at the table.

As Shadoe was rubbing the cream on a bruise on Sasuke' chest, Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and gazed into Shadoe's eyes.

"That song I…I know that song, my mother use to sing it to me, its called uh…it's called—"Ice and Snoe" whispered both Sasuke and Shadoe at the same time.

"Who-who are you" whispered Sasuke as he clinched his teeth on account of the pain he was now feeling, he then tried to sit up but was eased back down by Shadoe, "Are you a …an angel" asked Sasuke.

"He-he-he, you're even weirder than your friend"

A slight smile appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Ha-ha, yeah he's such a loser" Sasuke suddenly leaned up and looked around. "Naruto"

"Do not worry yourself he is fine, you know I saw what you did back there in the forest…you must be a pretty loyal friend to risk your own life to save another. I truly admire that" said Shadoe.

Sasuke began to blush.

"Angel"

"Uh…yes, he-he" answered Shadoe.

"My I ask what your name is"

"My name is Shadoe"

"_She's a...a he!" _thought Sasuke as his face stayed void of expression, "_Why do I still feel as if I'm in the presence of an angel, I don't think I should feel this way._

"I'm finished with the table!" shouted Naruto as he ran into the room that they were in.

Sasuke began to glare at Naruto for interrupting their conversation.

"NA-RU-TOOOO" whispered Sasuke very angrily.

"Great… we can now eat" said Shadoe as he laid Sasuke's head back down on the mat and placed a warm damp folded towel over his forehead.

Shadoe then stood up and began to walk away when he turned back towards Sasuke as said "I shall bring your food up to you uh...Sa-suke, am I right?"

"Yes… you are right about my name, but I think I'd like to eat with you two if you don't mind"

"Are you sure you're up to the task of moving so far? I'm sure your muscles have taken quite a beating"

Sasuke then suddenly lifted himself from under the blanket and barely managed to stand on both feet, he was wearing only a pair of boxers with the famous children's character MOO MOO Mr. Cow on them, he stood there bruised for a few seconds until he lost his balance and began to fall until Shadoe caught him.

"Aren't you a stubborn one, he-he?"

Sasuke smiled.

"HA-HA, are those your boxers Sasuke" screamed Naruto as he pointed laughing at the embarrassed Sasuke who was now bright red!

"Uh… those are not his boxers they are…uh some that I found for him" replied Shadoe very quickly.

Sasuke then looked at Shadoe and smiled.

"You know, you remind me so much of a friend of mine, you look quite a bit alike and you both are to stubborn to realize your limitations" he said to Sasuke.

"Limit-ations, ha-ha, what limitations" said Sasuke while slightly clinching from pain"

Shadoe began to look very worried and began to bite his limp.

"Uh, I think may have something that might help you" said Shadoe.

"Uh" Sasuke looked up at Shadoe wit ha very curious look on his face"

Shadoe laid Sasuke back down and pulled a talisman and a piece of chalk from his pocket.

"Hey, is that a…"

"Shh… be still"

Shadoe kneeled next to Sasuke and began to inhale and exhale very slowly. He then put up a hand seal.

"_Gasp…the hand seal of the tiger"_ thought Sasuke as he tried to follow the hand seals as Shadoe used them, _serpent, dragon, bear, rat, uhh damn it he's going to fast._

Suddenly a green light appeared around Shadoe and Sasuke. Shadoe began to chant.

"Ku kaire no kane serperi sai ku kaire no kane serperi sai sano sai kai kapri kunai **kaiiiiiiii" **

Shadoe's white hair began to flow and his reddish eyes turned a greenish-grey color. He then placed one hand over Sasuke's forehead and one over where he estimated his heart would be.

Gasppppp….. Sasuke began to breath heavily as his scars and bruises began to fade, hair began to flow as Shadoe' did. Then Shadoe closed his eyes and whispered "**Shiirukuu no jutsu"**

"GASP… Sasuke suddenly sat up sweating very profusely.

"HEY, I know what that was, it was—"Healing chakra" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto and then turned and stared Shadoe in the eyes.

"_His…His eyes are so void of emotion…it feels as though if I keep staring into them I might fall in and drown in an abyss of sorrow and sadness" _thought Sasuke as he continued to stare at Shadoe, _how can his smile tell one story, but his eyes another?_

"Uhh, what are you looking at" asked Shadoe as he began to turn red.

"So, let's eat" shouted Naruto.

Shadoe turned and smiled at him. Then got up and started to walk out the room with Naruto.

"Pss…Psss, hey Naruto" whispered Shadoe.

"Yeah"

"Those are totally his boxers"

"HA-HA" blurted out Naruto as then quickly put his hand over his mouth so not to let Sasuke hear him.

The two then giggled all the way down the hallway. Sasuke was still sitting down, he turned a bit red and then began to stare out the window.

Hey PLZ R&R, and let me know if u want me t0o continue, ok, later


End file.
